


Invitations

by boxofhatebrains



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Drabble, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofhatebrains/pseuds/boxofhatebrains
Summary: Duo sees an intimate moment in the shadows on the PeacemIllion.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 10





	Invitations

I didn't mean it, I honestly didn't. It was an accident, and ultimately, a mistake. I had been passing through; I was restless. Peace Million was cold, and I was just trying to stay warm.

The door was open slightly, very slightly. In fact, it looked closed at first, until I saw the sharp line of light that stretched out onto the floor. I'm curious by nature, and so, I carefully looked into Trowa's room. I blame it on concern.

There is next to no view, suppressed by the door and wall, but it was still recognizable. I was shocked. I kind of knew what was going on between them, but I guess I didn't expect to see it.

Quatre was on all fours on the bed, his head was tilted back slightly and I could see his face, all flushed and loose. He was rocking and grunting. Then I realized he was naked. Okay, I was a little out of my element, so I may have been slow to figure that out. I didn't really know what was going on until another pair of arms came into my limited view. The hands were all over Quatre, curving over his back and clutching his chest; masculine hands. My stomach clenched when I knew finally that I was watching my good friend Quatre getting fucked. Deeply, and raw - being fucked. 

My breathing stumbled, my heart was just as confused as I was, but I didn't move. I couldn't...or maybe it was more that I really didn't want to. I didn't want to stop watching. Guilt soaked me, but I didn't want to leave, and so...I didn't.

That's when Trowa made his grand appearance, bending low onto Quatre, chest-to-back. I couldn't hear him, he was completely silent, but I saw his lips part for breath. His moans must have been real low, deep in his chest, and embraced by Quatre's neck. I wonder if Quatre's the only one to ever hear him sound like he must be sounding now, in bliss, in private...in that warmth of intimacy.

Quietly and slowly, my hand wandered. My abdomen greeted it with building anticipation, growing flat and tight. Fingers easily slid down my sweat shorts, down to the wrist. I was already hard and I knew that this was going to be fast and dirty. That's how I wanted it. I *was* being dirty as I invaded their privacy, I was wrong to watch, but I did anyway. It was wrong to kill, but I did anyway. This shouldn't be any different...

But it was somehow.

Louder and more vocal, Quatre squirmed and his arms gave out. Trowa held his hips and continued, just thrust-thrust-thrust. No stopping until Quatre gasped out, "Trowa...could you please...please slow down? I'm not...very used to this."

We both knew what he meant, Trowa and I, and we both felt embarrassed. This was Quatre's first time; I was watching while he was taking Quatre's virginity. I felt worse, but didn't stop. My hand slowly working up-and-down, up-and-down. I wasn't fancy about it or teasing, this wasn't me trying to romance myself - it was Trowa and Quatre.

He did slow down, though, and Quatre clutched the sheets and groaned. Once, Trowa asked, "Does it feel okay?" but meant, 'Are you okay?'

"Yes!" Quatre cried out, "Please don't stop, don't ever stop."

But all things stop.

When Trowa grabbed Quatre and pulled him up, so that Quatre was bouncing up and down on Trowa's lap, I came. When I saw Quatre's hard-on, I don't know, something just snapped inside and I came. It was silent and traceless - I was never even there. It never happened. The whole 'tree falling in the woods' thing.

Then, right after, Quatre dug his hands back into Trowa's hair and sharply choked on his orgasm, his semen landing on his chest and the bed. After a few breaths of only breathing, not moving, Trowa pulled out and finished himself by hand.

"Why?" Quatre asked breathlessly.

"Would have taken too much time," he replied and fell onto the bed next to Quatre.

I felt like that was my cue, time to pull back, but I still waited...I don't know what for, but I waited.

"Can I stay?" I *felt* the hope in Quatre's soft request. I knew what it was. Quatre was in love. Quatre, "good buddy Quatre", was in love with Trowa. I was happy, while still feeling sick and dizzy. I was so very happy, as I tasted sourness on the back of my throat, creeping up. I was happy...

"If you want," was the reply before the light was turned off and there was only darkness. No slice of light, just gone; but even though it was clouded by blackness, his reply was just as heartful as Quatre's request. I was glad, I was lonely. I was outside in the dark.

I'm walking back to my room. I feel disgusted and exhausted. The images of a bent-over, writhing Quatre and a sweaty, lustful Trowa rise and fade in my mind like waves. I still want to wait outside that room. Maybe because I feel like I can never have that kind of intimacy with someone else. Maybe I just need to get laid. Maybe I just wanted for them to open the door and invite me in...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an anon kink group way back in the day. Fun times.


End file.
